


Your Seduction Technique Sucks...Pun Intended

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sterek Week, kink bingo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a blowjob, and Stiles gets the last laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Seduction Technique Sucks...Pun Intended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> This was inspired by a post on tumblr and is my first attempt at writing Sterek.

Stiles is between Derek’s knees, mouth wrapped around his cock. It happens like this often and Derek doesn’t know whether he should come all over his lips or just pull it out and fuck the kid against the door Stiles had shoved him through five minutes ago. The teen had wasted no time in dropping to his knees and pulling open Derek’s black washed pants.

“I love sucking your dick,” he had moaned before he slipped it between his lips. 

Stiles’ mouth is so fucking wet and he scrapes his teeth gently against the head after a particularly earnest suck down to the base, which has Derek making embarrassing noises. Derek isn’t going to begrudge him the fact that he gives awesome head. He does, but Derek is a very visceral person and watching the slide of his cock between parted lips has always been one of his _things._

Whenever Stiles does this, however, Derek wants to avert his eyes. It’s fucking obscene. Of course it is. His thick cock being shoved between Stiles’ pretty, plump lips, and the kid is just moaning around him like it’s his favorite thing to have in his mouth. Stiles is not even legal and he’s gagging for it. Derek already knows Stiles has a problem with putting things between his teeth. He likes to chew on straws and gnaw on his lacrosse gloves, while he nervously warms the bench.

Not that Derek has watched him do it from the edge of the field. 

Stiles pulls Derek closer by the hips, and Derek can feel his dick hit the back of his throat, can feel it flutter around the head. He stays there for a few moments just letting little noises escape that vibrate through Derek, and when he pulls back he keeps just the tip between his lips. Derek looks down at him, and immediately regrets it.

Stiles is on the verge of smirking around him, and he’s quirking his eyebrow. And what the—

What the hell is he even doing with his nose? His whole face seems to have shifted a bit to the left because he’s doing ridiculous things with his expressions. It’s half _I’m fucking awesome_ and half _this thing between my teeth is a toy_ and no. Just no. Derek groans and tries to look away, but then Stiles is speaking and his eyes move back to his face.

“You like it when I swallow you down, huh? I’d let you come in my mouth, you know?” His voice sounds ragged and overused because he’s been working Derek’s dick over and Derek wants to come. Wants it so badly, but Stiles’ face has distracted him and taken him away from the edge. He slips his lips back around Derek and he lifts his eyebrow again and kind of wriggles it up and down, and Derek whines because he’s making it worse. He wants to laugh but he doesn’t want to give Stiles a complex, so instead he brings his hands up to Stiles’ face and covers it. His fingers curl around each other in an effort to block out the expressions he’s been shooting up at Derek.

It only lasts a few seconds and then Stiles drops Derek’s dick. “Dude. What the fuck are you doing?” he asks and he’s trying to slap Derek’s hands away. 

“No, don’t stop,” Derek says, and he grabs the back of Stiles’ head and tries to guide him back down. “Keep going. Just quit it with your face.”

Stiles plants his hands on Derek’s thighs and pushes away from him instead. “Um, this is the only face I have.” He sounds offended and Derek looks down at him in confusion. Stiles looks hurt and now Derek feels like an asshole. So much for _not_ giving the kid a complex. 

“Stiles…your face is fine,” he says in mild exasperation. “Could you just quit with the weird faces your making at me?” Stiles smiles then, quickly moving back in take Derek’s cock in his mouth, eyebrow moving closer to his hairline almost immediately. 

“Goddammit Stiles,” Derek says and thunks his head against the wall as he squeezes his eyes shut. Stiles laughs around his mouthful of dick.


End file.
